


Yang's First Trio Date

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: It’s Yang’s first date with both Kali and Ghira. Needless to say, she’s nervous about the idea, but is easily helped by Kali.





	Yang's First Trio Date

Yang was nervous about her first actual date with Kali and Ghira as a couple instead of just going out with Kali alone, actually nervous enough to sit on a completely different piece of furniture than the married couple she was slowly getting together with. It was an odd prospect when Kali brought it up, but here she was, sitting in the living room of the Belladonna estate and about to start watching a movie with them as the faunus were cuddled together on the couch across from them. The blonde had never felt so stiff as the movie started, even sitting with her hands in her lap as her eyes were glued to the screen. She knew that this was supposed to be a relaxing night together with the older faunus, but the young huntress just didn’t know how to react or what to do in this situation. “I… I’m gonna get a drink real quick….”

 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll get it for you.” Ghira’s calm voice somehow made the lilac-eyed girl seize up even more with the fear that she had done something wrong when the actual man was just being nice to her. Even as the large man got off the couch he and his wife were on, making his way over to the blonde and softly kissing her forehead, it was clear that she was nervous and a bit scared. Very clear to everyone in the room, especially the faunus that had enough life experience to pick up on even the subtle ways people would act differently.

 

“Yang, what’s wrong?” Kali whispered as Ghira left the room, making her way over to the couch and sitting beside the blonde. “How many times have you and I gone out to dinner or enjoyed a night indoors to ourselves?” The older woman smiled and watched the tense look on Yang’s face start to soften a bit. “Exactly. More than enough times for you to not be worried or nervous about having Ghira around for this.~” The golden-eyed woman placed a very soft and loving kiss on the young girl’s lips, being patient and waiting for her to return the affection before pulling away and gazing into those lilac eyes. “Would you feel better if I stayed beside you tonight?” The older faunus’s eyes darting to the side for a quick moment, spotting her husband waiting with a smile on his face, clearly being patient and letting the two have their moment together before doing anything.

 

“Maybe… I always do feel better with you around, you know.” Yang smiled and wrapped her arms around Kali’s neck, pulling the woman in close for a soft hug. “I’m happy that you two have let me into your lives. It’s been an amazing time so far.” The young girl let go of her faunus lover and scooted over on the couch she was on just a bit, giving the woman plenty of space to either crawl into her lap or sit beside her. Though, the lilac-eyed girl was pleasantly caught off guard as the golden-eyed woman crawled onto the couch and placed her head in her lap. “Well, this works too, I guess.” Just as she noticed Ghira coming back and placing the drink down beside her, Yang smiled and started gently petting the woman’s head, earning soft and loving purrs.

 

Ghira knew that with Kali in Yang’s lap, that the two probably wouldn’t bother watching the movie. Though, whether it was because they were going to make out or get a little heated together, he didn’t know. He was quickly surprised, however, as neither of that happened. Turning his head to see just what the two were doing, a smile came to his face as he just watched Yang continuing to pet his wife and his wife enjoying both the movie and the blonde’s gentle touch. “You two get along together swimmingly. Perhaps I should just let you two enjoy the movie and get some work done.” That’s when he heard a soft whimper from Yang and a soft growl from Kali.

 

“Ghira, I’m so-”   
  
“Don’t apologize, Yang.” Kali interrupted, turning her head to face that blonde and gently caressing her cheek. She smiled as she watched a bit of joy come back to Yang’s face. “You know that he didn’t mean it as saying we upset him by being together like this. He just knows how well we get along and didn’t want to interrupt us or make you feel bad that he was still right there while I’m now in your lap.” The older woman turned to her husband and gestured for him to come sit with the two of them on the couch they were on. “Come, Ghira. Sit with me and Yang. Show my little dragon just how much she means to you as well.~”   
  
Ghira nodded and did as told, getting up off the furniture he was on and moving over to the couch Kali and Yang. He gently lifted his wife’s legs and sat under the, letting her rear end rest in his lap. Almost immediately, the older man let his arm rest down before he gently held the golden-eyed woman’s hand and started watching the movie. It took another half hour before he even noticed the blonde’s soft fingers wrapping around his large hand. “Y-Yang…?”   
  


“Sorry, Ghira… It’s just a bit scary doing something like this. You two have already lived a life together and here I am coming into it. You and Kai do make me happy, but it’s just odd to know that someone like you is willing to accept me into it and treat me like I’ve always been here.” Yang smiled softly and leaned onto the big man’s shoulder, stretching just a bit to put a kiss on his cheek. “Just give me a few more tries and I’ll be holding onto you just like I do to Kali.”   
  
Ghira nodded and kissed the blonde’s forehead, pulling her closer. “Understood.”


End file.
